


Waves on a Shore

by Braincoins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, IF YOU READ THIS AND GET SPOILED DON'T YELL AT ME I WARNED YOU, Post Season 6, SERIOUSLY IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SEASON 6 DO NOT READ THIS, Spoiler Alert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braincoins/pseuds/Braincoins
Summary: Post season 6. Shiro and Allura have a talk.





	Waves on a Shore

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished season 6 and I couldn't help myself, okay?
> 
> No edit, no beta. It's a ficlet and I wrote it and I'm posting it here because I'm not posting spoilers on Tumblr yet.  
> ======================

            “Shiro, how are you feeling?”

            He looked up to see Allura bringing him a water packet and a bowl of food goo. He smiled wearily from where he was leaning against one of Black’s massive paws.

            “I never thought I’d be so glad to see food goo.”

            She snorted and sat down next to him. “It’s not that bad, is it?” She offered the bowl to him.

            He took the water first. “When we get to Earth, I’m going to try to find some natto for you. Then we can compare.”

            “I look forward to it.”

            He stopped drinking to look at her. “How are _you_ feeling?”

            “I’m fi-…”

            “The truth, Allura.”

            She looked up to him and then sighed. “So much has happened. I don’t know what to think of it.”

            “I know how you feel.”

            He expected her to call him on it. He hadn’t been through it all. He’d heard about it, felt some of it here and there through Black, but it wasn’t the same.

            But instead she said, “Yes, I believe you do.”

            He sat the packet down next to him and sighed. “I didn’t want to bring it up, but… the transfer… I couldn’t help it. It wasn’t as if I tried to snoop through your…” Her what? Mind? Heart? Soul? When she’d pulled him from Black, in the brief moments before she transferred him into the clone body, they had… overlapped. It wasn’t as if he became one with her or she with him, but it was like… like waves washing over a shore. He had felt her all through his essence.

            “I know you didn’t, anymore than I meant to snoop on yours.”

            _Uh oh._ She knew. When he’d first felt her reaching for him, he had been so happy. He had no idea what was going on, but it was Allura, and he trusted her with his entire being – well, what was left of it. It made sense that, in pulling him into her, she would have known instantly every feeling he had for her.

            “Shiro, I can’t… I don’t have an answer for you right now.”

            “I never asked for one. I never asked, period.”

            “But I know how you feel now. It feels like a question to me, but after Lotor and all of this…”

            “I completely understand. You don’t ever have to answer, honestly.”

            “I will give you an answer, some day. I don’t know if it will be the one you want.”

            “That’s okay. I never expected reciprocation.”

            Her smile became sad. “Truly?”

            He shrugged. “I hoped, but expected? No.”

            “Give yourself more credit, Shiro. And eat.” She thrust the bowl and spork at him. “You have a body again, and it needs nourishment.”

            “Yes, Princess.” He took the bowl and balanced it in his lap.

            She stood, but he reached out with his only remaining arm to grab her wrist. “Allura. You can’t control everything. It’s not possible. But you’re not alone. You have us. You don’t ever have to shoulder this burden by yourself. We’re a team. Helping each other is what we do.”

            She pulled her wrist away and he let go, but then she surprised him by taking and squeezing his hand. “Thank you, Shiro. I’ll try to remember that.” Her smile was a little less sad.

            “And, one more thing?”

            “Of course.”

            “Thank you for saving me.”

            “I didn’t do it alone.”

            “No, you didn’t.” He smiled. “But thank you for your part in it, Allura.”

            “It’s good to have you back, Shiro.”

           


End file.
